lazy_cookiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Renzo Laurent
"You are the everlasting shining star in the dying black sky. Not like I'm jealous of you or anything..."- Renzo Renzo is a 15 year old boy that suffers from countless abuse, overusing drugs and lots of violence. Nobody likes him or cares about him even after his death except Venus, who stayed with him since they got evicted. * Appearance Renzo is described as having greasy layers of blue-black hair with dark blue dyed at the bottoms. His eyes are upturned and icy blue,often outlined with black eyeliner, and his nose is small and pointy,making people think he is not human. Sometimes,based on the artist's sketches, he has a silver lip piercing. As scary as he is described, he is actually pretty adorable! His usual attire consists of a simple purple t-shirt, a blue fur coat with a hood, dark brown jeans (with silver accessories of upside down crosses,to show that he is a satanist),black lace up boots with red laces and fingerless black leather gloves. In some pictures, his shirt either changes color or his entire outfit is altered. Before his untimely death, Renzo had shoulder-length medium brown hair, closed eyes (though it it revealed by the artist that his original eye color is deep blue) and a similar purple t-shirt,only there are stitches at the heart and blood stains. After his death, he has a blue devil tail with two parts ripped off, probably from a fight. Personality Before he was dead, Renzo had a nerdy and cheerful personality, which his friends immediately liked. His parents were abusive to him, but he hides it from everyone. His older sister was surprisingly the only one who gave advice to him, who liked him the way he was. But his jealousy took over as he realized his parents didn't care about him, and gave everything to his sister. When he was resurrected by Venus, he felt cold, dirty and unsafe. He was still filled with jealousy as he hasn't taken his revenge on his parents. At first, Renzo hated everyone and was jealous that they didn't suffer. He was aggressive and unhappy, making people hate or fear him. After he learnt that his parents died, his whole life changed and he instantly apologized to everyone, sharing wine and cookies to them. Negative Traits -Renzo is always jealous of people,even strangers. -Renzo is disobedient,and can't help but whack people with his boot when they do something stupid. -Renzo doesn't eat much,which makes him thin and weak. -Renzo didn't trust people enough to share,but now he does more often. -Renzo is an alcoholic and nearly got arrested once. He also smokes a lot and doesn't learn from lessons. Backstory When he was little, his parents made him the happiest child on earth. They went on hiking trips, made cookies and Renzo's mother always made him his favorite strawberry milk and chicken curry. But that soon changed after Danika arrived back home from her trip to Berlin. His parents ignored him, abused him and even molested him every day. His friends made fun of his obsession of collecting soft plushies and consuming strawberry related products, joking that he is secretly a girl. He responds by punching each of them in the face. So the coming days were consisting of them bullying and raping him when the teachers weren't looking. Because of the incidents, Renzo was failing his grades and quickly got expelled, dragging his poop-stuffed backpack down to his dad's car. After arriving home, he received forty-three lashes for failing school, and another two more for punching his bullies. When he was ten, his sister started dating an older man, receiving compliments by her family and friends every day. When she left Renzo alone with him, her boyfriend forced him to take off his clothes and raped him violently, causing his genitals to rupture. Renzo once told Danika about the things her boyfriend did, returning with a horrific beating and a harsh scolding by his parents. He was still confused, but that changed when his parents forced him into prostitution, and if refused, will be punished by death. He was a prostitute for four years until eventually, his parents passed away, and so he escaped his client's house one night and was met by his bullies. Each of them inserted bottles or dangerous objects into his privates. Until then, he became homeless and tried to drown his clients' children as revenge for their abusive behavior towards him, and in the end, was arrested, and was banished to a forest, where he commited suicide by stabbing himself in the end with sharp knife he found. No one came to his funeral. Relationships Venius Morgaine At the start, Renzo despised Venus and wanted to kill her, but as he starts knowing more about her, he develops a crush on her, but has challenged her to a fight, which ended in him severely bruised and heartbroken. That's when it started. Even if they weren't childhood friends, Venus was kind towards Renzo and comforted him when he was down. They each liked to buy each other flowers, presents or food. After sharing their pasts, their bond was stronger, especially Renzo's, who wanted someone to at least care for him. They both have common similarities, and personality traits, as they both hated their siblings and the world for neglecting them. Harmon Hamilton Renzo always hated Harmon with a passion, because of his resemblance to his mother. Harmon is always protective of him, but is usually ignored. After a slight change, Renzo starts to embrace Harmon a little more, until he find out that Harmon was his main bully, and Kassian's boyfriend. Haemon Minthe Renzo disliked her, but not as much as Harmon. They are both cousins, and Renzo's aunt and uncle also raped him several times, but Haemon has never known about this, since she was trapped in a box for her life. Even if Renzo has changed, he still doesn't like Haemon, as she is part of his abusive family tree. Danika Laurent Out of all the people he has hated so far, she is his most hated. has only seen him after her trip, as she hasn't known him until her family told her. After Renzo told her that her boyfriend is abusing him in private, she refuses to speak with him, and hits him when he keeps trying. After Renzo learnt a hypnotising spell in a satanic ritual book, he uses it to ressurect her and hypnotize her, which made her his personal servant, bodyguard and protector. But the spell quickly wore off and so Renzo had regretted his doing, resulting in him begging for forgiveness while weeping to Danika. Harriette November Renzo's friend who got him into drugs,smoking, wine and satanism. She was one of his clients during his days, and would threaten to spill his secret if he didn't do what she and her gang said. Renzo is also the rhythm guitarist and lead singer of her band. But she didn't have to tell anyone his secret anyone, for she once beat him severely, then proceeded to break his fingers and all four bones of his arms and legs. She confidently told everyone his gloomy past, while he was crawling on the floor, trying to escape humiliation. Hariette was also a past bully of Renzo. Meridian Patience Renzo's partner in crime. They aren't really close, but Dian used to think he was a good person.After Renzo had surrendered, Dian took over a town and attacked innocent people. Dian worshipped Renzo, but he hated her more than anything, calling her a "broken dependant mindfucker". Abilities and Benefits -Renzo is good at martial arts. -Renzo can make anyone do anything he wants,but mostly gets beaten up for doing it. -Renzo can make Venus laugh,feel emotions,protect him from bullies and sing to him. -Renzo is also good at singing himself,but is too scared to do it in front of friends. -Renzo can do some folk dances, breakdancing and beatbox. -Renzo can speak English,German,French,Russian,Finnish,Chinese,Swedish,Japanese,Irish and Icelandic. -Renzo can intimidate people by their accents and do random accents himself.Most commonly the posh englishman voice. -Renzo's body is unhealthily thin, but he is flexible as crap, as he was once trained to do yoga. -Renzo can bend his fingers really down and not feel pain while doing it. -Renzo can cause severe damage to people by beating them with his boot. -Renzo can make adorable and funny faces,as drawn by the artist. -Renzo can play the electric guitar,piano,electric bass,violin,cello,accordion and drums. -Renzo is good at baking and cooking. -Renzo is good at making memes of himself. -Renzo is professional at writing dramatic break-up letters. -Renzo can smoke with his nostrils while eating. Trivia -In a Q&A, it is confirmed that his blood type is B. -It also says that his favorite color is dark blue. -Renzo claims he is a satanist, but was actually a christian. -Renzo loves Christmas and usually falls down the stairs because of it. -His least favorite color is orange, because he thinks it never fits his outfits. -Even if he is scared of children, he tries to help and care for them in hospitals. -His mother is Chinese and his father is German,which makes him half-German,half-Chinese. -He was voted "Most Likely To Be A Model" because of his thighs and cheekbone structure. -His butt is usually groped by clients and friends because of its unusual size. -He is afraid of children (you can tell why), and is allergic to the elderly. -He makes really nice and cute faces. -He is partly inspired by Nico DiAngelo from the Percy Jackson series and Ayato Kirishima from the Tokyo Ghoul series. -His hair tastes the worst, as said professional hair taster Venus Morgaine. -He is obsessed with red wine, satanism and curry. Quotes "I fucking hate white wine!"-Renzo "I suffered a lot, and had been cursed to stay broken and damged. I know the world before you guys came. The truth. But I may never show it to you, for you people barely even care."-Renzo, frustrated at his friends "It's been many years since I regained my conciousness and temperance. I can't seem to forget the things the humans have done. I may never be revived, but I can make my rotten behavior improve, for I have made many mistakes trying to fit in. I may never will. Please forgive me for acting like this."-Renzo,apologizing to people he bullied and hurt Singular-Person Illustrations